How Much He Loved Her
by thoughtsdropin
Summary: Another post-SNBH make up, except this time it's slightly AU, set after 4x12. JACKET


The waves lapped up at her feet, every time trying harder and harder to touch them, and never succeeding. The sun set on the horizon, making the sky a beautiful mix of pink and purple. The camp was growing quieter, even with the day's chaotic events. Jack and Kate were off somewhere in the jungle with Sayid, who wasn't actually on the helicopter, Sun, Jin, Aaron and 3 others had presumably been led to the freighter by Daniel, who hadn't returned, and Desmond was supposedly there too. Then there was Locke's camp, and then there's us, thought Juliet.

It was a cold, windy night, but she still sat by the water, tempting the waves with her feet, her hair blowing in the wind. Although she had gotten pregnant Sun off the island, and although she was supposed to be rescued any moment now, her thoughts kept on coming back to something different. Jack. When she had awoken him after his surgery, he had been speechless. Whether or not this was a good thing, Juliet didn't want to think about. And ever since, all they had talked about was him tearing his stupid stitches. He's a doctor, thought Juliet, he can take care of himself. But he's also stubborn, she contradicted, he'd go out into the jungle just to spite me.

Lost in thought, she didn't hear someone come up behind her, so when a blanket was placed around her shoulders, she nearly screamed.

"You looked cold," the voice of Jack said behind her. He sat down beside her.

"Thank y- you're back!" Juliet had been so glad to see him, she had nearly forgotten that he had been absent for over 12 hours. "What happened?"

Jack looked disheartened. "The chopper was smashed. It looked like it crashed or something. I don't think these people are the answer to our problems," he said sadly.

Juliet was crestfallen, but she knew something Jack didn't. "Sayid came back with a raft. Daniel took Sun, Jin, Aaron and 3 others to the freighter a few hours ago. He should be back soon to take more."

Jack grinned, and touched her arm softly. "Juliet, that's great. I know how much you've tried to keep Sun safe. You saved her."

Juliet looked at his hand on her arm, and then into his eyes. They stared right back into hers, a deep hazel. She averted her gaze to the ground.

Jack watched her. She had been different since the surgery, she had closed herself. She had always been hard to read for everyone, but had opened herself to him. But not anymore. He could tell that something was troubling, and he knew in his heart what it was.

"You know," he started. "I only took Kate with me because I knew you wouldn't want me to go. Kate doesn't care, she just likes attention."

Juliet looked up, surprised at his motives, and that he was being so hard on Kate. "Oh," was all she said in response.

"And I only wanted her in the surgery with you," he continued, "because seeing her cry, seeing her break down... I know it sounds sick, but it's relaxing. You and Bernard are so professional, so good at what you do... I needed to feel a bit stronger by having someone weaker there."

Juliet stared at him. What was he getting at by saying this?

As if he read her mind, he explained. "Anyways, what I guess I'm trying to say is that I don't know why you said what you did to Kate, and I don't know why our relationship has crumbled. I've been really stressed out lately about getting everyone off the island, and I saw earlier that I hurt you in the process. And I am so sorry, Juliet." He took her hand. "Please forgive me. I would never try to hurt you, and I could never use you like you thought I did."

Juliet stared into his eyes, her throat dried with shock. She squeezed his hand, and gave him a little smile. "Of course I forgive you Jack. I was never mad at you, I just... wanted you to be happy, and I thought you were happier with Kate."

Jack looked lovingly at her. "I've never been happier than when I'm with you, Juliet."

They found each other's arms, and Jack lost himself in her hair, Juliet's head resting in the crook of his neck. "I love you so much Juliet, and I will never, ever leave you."

Juliet lifted her head a bit, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes. "I love you too Jack. I've always loved you."

They kissed. They kissed, and this time Jack was trying to prove something. How much he loved her.


End file.
